sikoryforeverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Marian Menda
Marian Menda (ur. 21 czerwca 1915) thumb|200px|Marian Menda w czasach współczesnych - perkusista People of Doom, pradziadek Thomasa, biznesmen, mieszkaniec Czarnego Wielkiego. Znany jest z picia na umór i obrażania wszystkiego co się rusza poza swoimi dobrymi znajomymi. Historia jego dzieciństwa nie jest za bardzo znana, ale wiadomo, że w wieku 18 lat założył jednoosobową działalność gospodarczą, która zajmowała się produkcją tanich napojów wyskokowych. W czasie II wojny światowej handlował nimi po zawyżonych cenach, a po jego towar przychodzili też okupanci. Za komuny jeździł po świecie i krążą legendy, że na koncertach swojego ulubionego zespołu o nazwie KISS straszył on fanów oświetleniem (PS. W historii nie wspomniano nic o tym, czyli to była fantazja). "Fabryka Jaboli" działała do 1998 roku, kiedy to kryzys zmusił Mariana do zamknięcia jej, lecz podczas zakupu przez państwo otrzymał on dosyć spore pieniądze, ponieważ zostawił on przypadkiem Thomasa w USA i nawet nie skapnął się, że jego prawnuka z nim nie ma. Przez długi okres lubował się w wódce mimo produkcji tanich, smakowych napojów procentowych, ale zmienił swoje gusta po skosztowaniu Mocnego Wieprza. Dyskografia: * People Of Doom (2012) * Pierdolenie o Szopenie (2013) * Halucynogeny (2013) * Lasy Sikor (2014) Filmy: * Chasing Wolfgang (2019) (aktor - George) * Chasing Wolfgang 2 Radiation (2020) (aktor - George) * Chasing Wolfgang 3 Children's Properties (2020) (aktor - George) MARIAN MENDA, HISTORIA PRAWDZIWA Rok 1930. Trzech starszych "kolegów" Mariana postanowiło zabawić się nim, jego kosztem swoją drogą. Tyle że to oni dostali srogi wpierdol od najmłodszego mieszkańca Czarnego Wielkiego, który wówczas był zapyziałą dziurą. Jeden z nich nie mógł mówić, drugi słuchać, a trzeci już nie zobaczył świata na oczy. Marian miał krzepę już w wieku piętnastu lat, bo był w końcu z rodu Mend, tych Mend z Czarnego Wielkiego. Stała tam taka lepianka w której przeciekała woda jak spadły ulewne deszcze. Wrócił do domu po bijatyce dumny z siebie, ale... ojciec już czekał z paskiem. Rok 1931. Tego dnia, a dokładniej gdzieś we wrześniu Marian miał już iść do szkoły, ale... - Marian, rzucasz szkołę! - oznajmił jego ojciec, surowy tyran, a zarazem bimbrownik, który nazywał się Alojzy. - Ale dlaczego, Ojcze? Przecież poprawiłem te dwóje z matematyki i nauczyciele mówią, że robię postępy, by być trójkowym uczniem. - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Marian. - Nie ma żadnego "ale". Trzeba zapierd... zasuwać po kartofle, bo robota nas czeka. - dodał Alojzy Menda. - Ale... - chciał dorzucić swoje Marian. - Żadnego "ale" i jeszcze raz usłyszę "ale" to walnę, ALE za mocno! I żeby mi się nie powtórzyło bicie gówniarzy po lekcjach. - oznajmił surowo Alojzy. - A... to znaczy od trzech dni nikogo nie walnąłem. - bronić się próbował Marian. - Mam pomysł, żebyś rozładował swoją energię bardziej. Do piwnicy ale już! - krzyknął ojciec. Zastanawiać się można czemu w tej lepiance była piwnica. Proste. Kopanie dołów się opłaciło, a schrony przeciwlotnicze były w modzie. Jednak lepsze było co się działo w tej piwnicy. Zestaw do pędzenia bimbru pracował na pewnych obrotach. - Kartoflami tu wali... - zauważył, zresztą słusznie Marian. - Cicho być! Chcę Tobie Synu przekazać wiedzę, którą nasz ród przekazuje sobie od pokoleń, bowiem najwyższy czas żebyś się dowiedział... - mówił Alojzy. - ...że dzieci nie biorą się z pola kapusty ani bocian ich nie przynosi? - przerwał i wtrącił Marian. - To też, ale zaraz. Po kiego chuja mi przerywasz!? A więc... wracając do tematu. Nasz Ród od czasów potopu szwedzkiego prowadzi działalność bimbrowniczą i chcę Tobie Synu przekazać wiedzę z dziedziny pędzenia i handlowania bimbrem na szeroką skalę. - - E tam. Wczoraj u Stanisławowej kupiłem se jakąś wódę... to znaczy dla wujka Eliasza i nie była wcale droga, grosze. - Synu, a co jeśli będzie prohibicja i lub zabraknie alkoholu? - Nam to nie grozi chyba. - A co jeśli wybuchnie wojna światowa i jakiś oszołom będzie chciał odprocentować ludność? - Nam to nie powinno grozić. Sklep u Stanisławowej dobrze funkcjonuje. - Dlatego chcę Cię uczulić, że parę lat i będzie wojna i wspomnisz moje słowa. Będziesz musiał radzić sobie jak już taty, czyli mnie zabraknie. Alojzy odwrócił się na pięcie i wychodził już ze schronu, to znaczy piwnicy. Marianowi zrobiło się przykro. - Dobrze, Tato. Przekaż mi proszę tę wiedzę. - powiedział po dłuższym namyśle. Rok 1933. Marian i jego kumpel Tadeusz (z domu: Strych) pędzili bimber w schronie, wróć, piwnicy. - To jest prima sort! - spróbował Marian. - Nie dziękuj. - odpowiedział po spróbowaniu Tadeusz. - Co Ty pieprzysz, Tadek? Przyniosłeś tylko dwa kilo kartofli, a do tego to nie Bommerlunder... - wyjaśnił kolegę Marian. - Ty o Niemcach mi tu nie wspominaj, bo jakiś pajac ostatnio został wybrany kanclerzem! Będzie wojna przez takiego pojeba! - prorokował Tadek. W tamtym czasie Marian Menda zaczynał swój bimbrowniczy interes z Tadeuszem Strychem, chociaż na ewidencji działalności gospodarczej Marian widniał jako właściciel firmy, a Tadek robił na czarno, ale to szczegół godny pominięcia. Tata Alojzy widział jak jego syn robił postępy w pędzeniu bimbru już pod koniec roku 1931, więc dał mu pełen dostęp do schronu już na początku 1932. Nie było absolutnie ani jednego wybuchu. Zresztą Mendom to się od pokoleń nigdy nie zdarzyło. Rok 1934. Bimbrownia Mariana Mendy się rozrosła o parę metrów kwadratowych po tym jak ludzie z sąsiednich wsi zaczęli kupować chętniej u nich. Rok 1935. Ludzie z województwa kupują bimber u Mariana. Ba, nawet urzędole zaczynają kupować, bo mają dość alkoholu. W tym samym czasie Stanisławowa traci koncesję na alkohol, by ją znów uzyskać, gdy u niej bimber jest sprzedawany. Całość trwała jeden dzień. Lata 1936-1939. Ludzie z całego kraju zjeżdżają się na pierwszych festiwalach alkoholowych w Czarnem Wielkim. 1 września 1939. Dzień po festiwalu. Marian był spity w trzy dupy. Leżał na scenie przy mównicy z której przemawiał po pijaku na zakończenie festiwalu, którą zbudowano z desek z drzew z pobliskiego lasu. - Marian! Marian! - krzyczy Tadek. - Co, co się stało? - zapytał Marian. - Mam dwie złe wiadomości. - mówił Tadek starając się z trudem złapać oddech. - Policja przyjechała nas aresztować za pijaństwo? - zapytał Marian nie zdając sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. - To w sumie trzy złe wiadomości, ale dobra jest taka, że nie dojechali, bo czołg ich przejechał, ale teraz są dwie złe. - Wal! Nie ma czasu kurwa, trza bimber pędzić! - I otóż to, bo wjechał szwabski czołg i rozdupcył nam bimbrownię! Marian teraz zdał sobie sprawę co się tak naprawdę stało. - Zabiję skurwysynów!!! - wydarł się na cały regulator Marian, po czym rzygnął. Poszedł po kanister z bimbrem. - Marian, uspokój się. Musisz być trzeźwy! - nalegał Tadek. - Jak trzeźwy!? Rozjebali nam bimbrownie i chuja mnie obchodzi, że to żołnierze! - Marian, uspokój się! - Dowalę ich. Idę po ojca i ich dowalimy! - Twój ojciec... - Dojebiemy im do dup i sami będą błagać o wybaczenie! - Twój ojciec... - Tak, mój ojciec - zrobi im jesień z dupy średniowiecza! - Ale twój ojciec... - Co!? - Nie żyje! - Co!? KURWA CO!? Tadek teraz się zamknął, zapowietrzył i gdy wrócił do stanu świadomości, Mariana już nie było. W lepiance Mend był Marian. Mama Gertruda dojechała po dwóch minutach prywatnym samochodem jej kochanka. Tak, był to urzędas II RP. - Marian, Synku! - krzyknęła. Zawsze była nadopiekuńcza, ale do czasu gdy rozwiodła się z Alojzym i do czasu gdy Marian wolał zostać z ojcem. - Tatę zabili mi skurwysyny! Nie popuszczę! - wrzeszczał Marian dojebując żołnierzy niemieckich, którzy już byli zresztą zdechli. - Marianku, spokojnie! - błagalnie krzyknęła Gertruda. - I cały dobytek poszedł w pizdu! - zaczął płakać po tych słowach. Mama zdecydowała się zaopiekować Marianem i w trybie natychmiastowym zabrać chciała go za granicę do ZSRR, bo tam miało być bezpiecznie... Co się tyczy Tadeusza Strycha, przyjaciela Mariana, zginął on w czasie wojny niedługo po odjeździe młodego Mendy. Chciał bronić kraju, ale wcześniej obiecali sobie, że jak tylko skończy się wojna, znajdą sobie jakieś panie i zaczną uczciwą pracę. Smutek. 17 września 1939. Marian był w Moskwie ze swoją mamą, Gertrudą i jej kochankiem, Januszem. Odpoczywał w jakimś zapyziałym mieszkaniu, aż nagle przyszło NKWD i wszystkich zabrało na przesłuchanie. 2 października 1939. Gertruda i Marian wymigali się od łagru tłumacząc, że są zatwardziałymi komunistami. Natomiast Janusz (nazwisko: Dobrowidz) jako prywaciarz został uznany wrogiem ludu i skazany na ciężkie roboty w gułagu. Marian poszedł zapalić po raz pierwszy w życiu papierosa marki Biełomorkanał. Podszedł do niego oficer NKWD i zagadał go: - Zdrastwujcie, Tawariszczu Menda! Może chcecie dołączyć do słusznej sprawy? - Jakiej sprawy, Towarzyszu Oficerze? - Do naszej partii, Towarzyszu. Marian miał niewiele do gadania, musiał wstąpić do partii, a i tak by to zrobił dla świętego spokoju. Rok 1940. Pierwsza praca Mariana Mendy dla partii komunistycznej polegała na szerzeniu propagandy na ulicach Moskwy. Po paru miesiącach krzyczenia na ludzi Marian dostał awans i miał przemawiać w jakiejś sali. Mówił, że komunizm to wspaniała rzecz itd. itp. i że pokolenia będą to wspominać z radością. Rok 1941. Marianowi proponują stanowisko w departamencie propagandy. Młody wówczas Menda przyjmuje propozycje w zamian za alkohol. Pewnego, letniego dnia spróbował i pomyślał sobie: - Kurwa wódka chuj dupa pizda i jeszcze cyka blyat'! To nie alkohol! To szczyny! - pomyślał tylko, bo za mówienie prawdy groził gułag. Miał szczęście, że tego samego dnia bimbrownikowi spod Leningradu skonfiskowano wszystkie dobra. Marian miał je zniszczyć, ale nie zniszczył i zatrzymał dla siebie - tylko zestaw do pędzenia bimbru, którego nie pędził prawie dwa lata. Rok 1941 (ciąg dalszy) Niemcy wjeżdżają i robią kipisz. Marian zostaje jako Polak zesłany do Generalnego Gubernatorstwa i każą mu mieszkać w Krakowie. Lata 1942-1944. Marian sprzedawał bimber na przedmieściach Krakowa. Uniknął dziesięciu łapanek, bo chodził a to kanałami, a to po dachach z towarem. Co do drugiego nie było świadków, bo wszyscy zostali zesłani do koncentratów, ale do rzeczy... - Ich möchte ein Bimber! - rozkazująco krzyknął żołnierz niemiecki do Mariana podczas jednej wizyty w '44. Tak, u Mariana nawet okupanci kupowali tanie napoje wyskokowe. Byli też zadowoleni, bo w końcu Marian nie trafił do koncentratu. Rok 1945. Koniec wojny. Marian miał obawy, że znacjonalizuje mu nowa władza to co zarobił, ale jako że miał zasługi w partii komunistycznej w ZSRR, nic mu nie zabrano. Ba, zapłacono mu za straty poniesione w Generalnej Gubernii (gówno wiedzieli te ruskie). Rok 1946. Marian odbudowuje lepiankę w Czarnem Wielkim samodzielnie. Rok 1947. Marian przerabia lepiankę na dom. Rok 1948. Marian przerabia dom na rezydencję. Tak jest do dziś (stan na 2018). Rok 1949. - Łeeeeee! Łeeeee! - krzyczał jakiś bobas. - Mieciu, czy Henryczek zamknie w końcu japę!? - krzyknął Marian do Mieczysławy. - Nie mogę radia nastroić. - Byś się nim zajął, pryku jeden! - wygarnęła Mieczysława. - Ja się nim nie zajmuję!? - zapytał groźnie Marian. - Ty tylko byś bimber pędził. To jest pracoholizm, a to choroba. Tak było napisane w gazecie! - mówila Miecia. - Gówno prawda! W Trybunie Ludu pisali, że od pracy nie można się uzależnić! - Gówno prawda! Ja mam tę gazetę! Kłótnie potem były dość częste, ale Marian i Mieczysława jak przykładni chrześcijanie żyli długo, ale niekoniecznie szczęśliwie. Lata 50. Marian któregoś dnia poszedł do wróżki, bo jakaś przyjechała z festynem. Było kolorowo jak cholera, bo w końcu festiwale alkoholowe zostały wznowione po ponad 10-letniej przerwie. Rok 1955 swoją drogą. - Pani wróżko... - zaczął Marian. - Proszę, niech Pan mi mówi Antonina. Co chce Pan wiedzieć, panie Marianie? - - Przecież się nie przedstawiłem, pani Antonino. - Ja wszystko widzę. - odrzekła młoda jasnowidzka. - OK, to co mnie czeka w przyszłości? - Długie życie, aż za długie. Mało pierdolenia, aż za mało. - No to całkiem nieźle. Ile się należy za wróżbę? - Ale zostawisz Pan wnuka w Ameryce. Potem wnuk pojedzie do Japonii trenować i będzie znanym na świecie zawodnikiem zapasów... - Co Pani mi tu pierdzieli? Ja ledwo dzieciaka mam i jest podejrzenie, że jest bezpłodny. - Otóż młody Henryczek wyjdzie z tego. - Lekarze mówili, że przez świnkę nie jest to możliwe. Tę chorobę nawiasem mówiąc. - Wyjdzie, wyjdzie. Będzie miał syna Krzysztofa, który przedwcześnie umrze na raka, a co do wnuka, a raczej prawnuka - on będzie miał dziwnych, ale ciekawych znajomych. Marian wyszedł, bo nie wierzył. Lata 60, dokładniej rok 1966. - Czy ten Arturek nie jest ślicznym chłopcem? - zapytała Mieczysława. - A tam, Zenobia i Felicjan się bawią drewnianymi zabawkami. - - Wróżka mi powiedziała jedenaście lat temu... - mówił Marian. - Weź mi nie truj o tej wróżce, bo mnie zaraz krew zaleje! - ryknęła Mieczysława. Marian doczekał się wtedy wnucząt. Henryk jednak był płodny, wyszedł tak jak mówiono bez szwanku. Nestor rodu Mend wziął nawet żonę na rozmowę, ale ta nie chciała słuchać, że Artur będzie krętaczem, że Zenobia nie będzie umiała liczyć, a Felicjan będzie wracał jako ofiara z polowań. Lata 70. Wtedy nastały złote czasy dla działalności Mariana Mendy. Powstała pierwsza, nowoczesna i zgodna z normami bloku wschodniego, przestrzegająca przepisów bezpieczeństwa i higieny pracy FABRYKA JABOLI! Znalazło w niej zatrudnienie aż trzysta osób. 13 grudnia 1981. Marian wtedy wracał z nocki w Fabryce Jaboli, aż nagle zajechał mu drogę furgon milicji. - Karwasz twarz! - krzyknął milicjant. - Dokumenty! - Panie władzo, przecież... - chciał Marian powiedzieć coś. - Żadne przecież! Dokumenty! - Marian pokazał dowód osobisty, koncesję na działalność i chyba tyle. - Macie szczęście, łajzo! A teraz do chałupy, bo godzina milicyjna! - dorzucił milicjant i odjechał furgonem. Lipiec 1983. Marian wpadł wówczas na genialny pomysł. Pojechać na wizytę jakiegoś biskupa z Rzymu i sprzedawać tam ludziom swoje wyroby alkoholowe. Powiodło się. Ale miał jeszcze jeden pomysł, który skonsultował z Felicjanem młodziutkim. - Felek! Zajmij ochronę milicyjną. Udawaj, że Cię zraniono. - Ale dziadku! O co tu...? - Zaufaj mi! Powiem Tobie po akcji. - Jakiej akcji? - Społecznej, Feluś... Okazało się, że Marian zamienił wówczas wino mszalne na bimber własnej produkcji i co ciekawsze biskup Rzymu, który nazywał się Jan Gaweł czy jakoś tak nie domyślił się, że to bimber Mend, ale wtedy Marian odniósł sukces jako bimbrownik i jako chrześcijanin-katolik. Rok 1989. System chylił się ku upadkowi. Marian jednak się nie bał, bo wykupił obligacje skarbu państwa i był zabezpieczony na dożywocie przed bankructwem. Rok 1990. Srywatyzacja jak to określił 75-letni Marian Menda. Pracownicy musieli zostać zwolnieni masowo. Strajkowali. Marian wpuścił ich z powrotem do fabryki pod warunkiem, że zaczną roznosić bimber na stadionie nieopodal. Rok 1993. Dokładniej... jesień. Pod willę Mend zajechał samochód i zostawił koszyczek. Zapukał ktoś do drzwi, ale gdy Marian wyszedł to już odjechało auto. - Zero kultury, kurwa srać! - odrzekł Marian, a w koszyczku zauważył... bobasa. - Kurwa, podrzucili mi taką niespodziankę. Spiszę ich numery rejestracyjne i podam do sądu. I co dziwne... tak, Marian spisał numery rejestracyjne tych ludzi, a policja nic chyba z nimi nie zrobiła. Marian był wściekły, bo do marca 1994 czekał na werdykt, a bobasa nie można było wywalić na śmietnik, o nie. Rok 1997. Marian Menda zdążył się zaprzyjaźnić z tamtym bobasem. Wychowywał go. Dał mu imię Thomas, a raczej Tomasz. Młodzieniaszek i właściciel fabryki tanich win zżyli się ze sobą, ale... Rok 1998. Marian chciał jechać do Ameryki w celu pozyskania inwestorów. Jednak miał problem z wyjazdem, bo Tomaszek nie dawał za wygraną, by jechać. Czyżby to były początki siły przekonywania? Marian zabrał go do Ameryki jako bagaż. Jeden bilet do przodu. Niestety... zapomniał go wziąć z lotniska, bo napił się trochę bimbru swojej roboty. Gdy wrócił do domu... - Nieeeeeeee! - zaczął wyć Marian i sobie zdał sprawę z tego, że prawnuka zostawił w Ameryce, do tego w bagażu. Rozpłakał się srogo. Z żalu przestał prowadzić interes z jabolami, poza tym były problemy z papierami i fabryka musiała zostać zamknięta, tak więc 1998 to był najgorszy rok dla Mariana Mendy i dla całej rodziny Mend. Rok 1999. Początek. Po wytrzeźwieniu po 100-dniowym maratonie alkoholowym Marian zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zabezpieczony finansowo. Przestał chlać na umór, ale zaczął wyzywać wszystko co się rusza. - Kurwa! Czego tu chuju!? - krzyczał do sąsiada z innej wsi, rolnika. - Wypierdalać! - krzyczał do jeszcze innych. - Ożeż kurwa co to za zapierdalanie po polu! - krzyczał jeszcze do konia Felicjana. Lata 2000. (nie wiem jak to inaczej nazwać) Marian Menda zdążył zapomnieć o swoim prawnuku. Rok 2012. Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. - Kogo kurwa diabli niesą!? Noż kurwa położyć się człowiek nie może na trzy sekundy, bo wydzwaniają te jehowe kurwa! - krzyczał i otworzył drzwi jednak, by wygonić intruza. - Wypierdalaj albo... - mówił, ale... - O Jezu! To Ty? - zapytał. - Nic się nie stało, dziadku. To ja. - powiedział przybyły. - Tomaszek! - rozpłakał się i ugościł swojego prawnuka jak należy potem. Rok 2015. Generalne zebranie w domu Mend było w pierwszy dzień zimy, jeszcze przed gwiazdką. Zjawili się wszyscy... Marian, Mieczysława, Henryk, Artur, Felicjan, Zenobia, no i Tomaszek. - Słuchajcie! Sprawa wygląda tak. Ja jestem na emeryturze, więc muszę mianować mojego następcę. - obwieścił Marian uroczyście. - Ja nim będę, bo jestem synem w końcu... - rzucił Henryk. - Zamilcz i przestań się drzeć jak w krzakach zbieram owoce na bimber! - Ja nim będę, bo jestem najbardziej przedsiębiorczy. - z wrednym uśmiechem oznajmił Artur, przedsiębiorca pogrzebowy. - Ty mnie nie wkurwiaj, bo wylecisz z salonu... przez okno kurwa! - Delirium tremens... - ujął Artur. - Będzie moim następcą... - gdy padło kto, wszyscy zamilkli, bo chyba wiadomo o kogo chodziło. Ta osoba była zaskoczona, ale zarazem zadowolona. Rok 2016 i 2017 to było spokojne życie Mariana. Pędził bimber dalej, ale bardziej na uprawę owoców się przerzucił. Rok 2018. Marian pisał do dziennika swojego coś. "Nie wiedziałem, że w moim ponad stuletnim życiu spotka mnie tak wiele dobrego, a tak mało złego. Powinienem dziękować mojej mamie i mojemu ojcu za to, że mnie stworzyli. Teraz, gdy Tomaszek ma ukochaną, na pewno ród będzie dalej istnieć, bo w końcu następca. Nie będzie tylko dźwigał stukilogramowych worków z kartoflami, by mi pomóc. Wtajemniczyłem go tak jak mogłem w sztukę tworzenia taniego alkoholu. Mam nadzieję, że za jakieś długie lata, bo dużo mi jeszcze zostało według wróżki Antoniny będę mógł z uśmiechem zamknąć oczy na wieczny sen. Mam nadzieję też, iż Tomaszek i Ariadna będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Chciałbym, żeby Ich Przyjaciele: Jimmy, Nathan, Yumeha i inni też mieli takie wspaniałe życie w połowie chociaż jak ja. Tak im dopomóż losie!" I uronił łzy wzruszenia. CIEKAWOSTKI, O KTÓRYCH RACZEJ NIE WSPOMNIANO: - Chodzenie po dachach oznaczać miało, że Marian Menda należy do Asasynów. - Thomas po nim odziedziczył cechę robienia wpierdolu, pędzenia bimbru, podnoszenia dużych ciężarów oraz poglądy polityczne. - Marian Menda nigdy nie zapisał się do PZPR, bo stwierdził, że to tak naprawdę nie jest komuna, tylko tępy beton. - Pradziadek Thomasa nie interesował się nigdy wrestlingiem. - Nestor rodu Mend co prawda wyzywa wszystko co się rusza, ale dla przyjaciół Tomaszka ma dobre serce. Kategoria:People Of Doom Kategoria:Czarne Wielkie Kategoria:Ludzie